


Ficlet 10

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [11]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: All the making out, M/M, Marijuana, Patio sex, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Lazy pot smoking on the patio





	Ficlet 10

Dean’s had a long week.

He still has his glasses on and it’s after work on Friday, so he’s loosening up on his patio, having a drink and he’s decided to partake tonight, just a couple of hits to relax him. He only does it occasionally, but this week calls for it. So he’s outside blowing smoke rings when Aidan comes in just as casual as can be. Dean looks at him with his glasses sliding down his nose and looking kind of rumpled and Aidan’s throat goes dry.

“I thought you said no drugs on the lab staff.”

Dean snorts, “Pot doesn’t count,” and Aidan’s gaping, “That is not fair, not even remotely fair.”

Dean smiles and pats his thigh and Aidan ambles forward to stand in front of him.

“But if I shotgun you, then you aren’t smoking, are you?”

Aidan’s breath catches at the curl of heat in Dean’s voice and he’s trying to reconcile his buttoned-down professor with the vision in front of him. Because he forgets that Dean isn’t that old and that he did have a misspent youth and would know what shotgunning is and how to do it.

Aidan immediately slides down onto Dean’s lap and he’s warm and eager, murmuring, “yes, give it to me.”

Of course Dean has the good shit. And seeing Dean so relaxed and open is making Aidan’s head feel light and fuzzy before anything even happens, but then Dean is pulling him in close and he cups Aidan’s jaw, using one thumb to graze over Aidan’s lower lip and encourage him to open wide.

Aidan pushes Dean’s glasses up into his hair for him and leans in, taking it in and groaning a little when he feels Dean’s hand spread along his lower back forcing him closer still. And Aidan is pulling back and holding it in, relishing the sweet burn. He can distantly hear Dean’s voice, rough and gravelly, as he kisses Aidan’s jaw and tells him how good he feels.

That one hit is enough for Aidan to already feel pretty buzzed, his limbs floating and far away. When he can’t hold it in anymore, he blows the smoke out above Dean’s head in a steady stream and Dean is pressing open mouthed kisses to his throat, sucking lightly and Aidan can feel every minute movement of Dean’s lips and tongue and the warmth of him through his clothes.

Then Dean takes another hit and Aidan leans down but rather than shotgunning, Dean just holds his mouth open against Aidan’s, dragging his lips just enough in an almost kiss and letting little tendrils of smoke escape as Aidan breathes in.

Aidan is like a floppy happy puppy when he’s high, just all soft touches and the best little sounds – stuff Dean never hears him make. And he can’t get enough. They finish the joint off and Aidan is leaning back against Dean, nosing against him when he wants attention and Dean has this possessive hold on him, letting him have whatever he wants. Aidan is spoiled, just so fucking spoiled.

They make out for hours, just talking about work and friends and family and Dean just takes all the time he wants to watch the way Aidan’s lips form around vowels or the way his eyelashes fan over his cheeks. At one point, Aidan turns around to sit reverse on Dean’s lap, leaning back into Dean. He turns his head to get kisses and Dean is able to run his hands all down Aidan’s torso. 

Aidan is warm and nuzzling close on Dean’s lap and Dean slides long fingers into Aidan’s briefs and starts pumping him slowly, kissing him, open-mouthed and sloppy and Aidan feels warm and tingly all over. The privacy fence is plenty high. So Aidan shifts, turns around to straddle Dean, and he’s wearing just some old sweatpants so Dean is able to push them down his thighs.

And Dean is lazily rolling his hips, just sparking these little waves of pleasure until Aidan’s hands come between them and undo Dean’s belt. It’s clumsy because everything feels a little swimmy, but Aidan manages and all he needs is to get Dean’s jeans down enough to release his cock, already hard and leaking.

“Aidan…” Dean sighs and is reaching to pull him closer, leaning close to kiss the sensitive skin of Aidan’s throat. “We don’t have any lube out here, love,” but Aidan is licking his palm and reaching down to pump Dean’s cock, spreading as much slickness as he can.

“I need you,” Aidan breathes, and Dean can’t deny him. He brings the first two fingers of his right hand to brush the contour of Aidan’s plush lips, and then pushes them inside the wet heat of his mouth.

“Suck,” he commands, and Aidan does, licking and hollowing his cheeks around both fingers, curling his tongue around them and getting them nice and slick. 

Dean removes his fingers but replaces them with his mouth, moaning against Aidan’s lips as he reaches around to open him up, sliding one finger in almost immediately because Aidan is so relaxed and open. Soon Dean is scissoring his fingers, stretching Aidan wide, and Aidan is rocking his hips down, trying to fuck himself deeper and making these high breathy whines. Dean is captivated by the sounds, and when he slides into Aidan’s slick, tight hole, Aidan keens and gasps, his face heavy lidded with pleasure.

It’s slow and leisurely the way Dean fucks up into him and Aidan is floating, each drag over his prostate a jolt that keeps him anchored to Dean. They stay like that for what seems like hours, rolling their hips and sharing breath as the stars move slowly through the sky.


End file.
